Mass Effect: Reincarnation
Somewhere on Omega Praefan: "Arcovan may have been defeated, but my resolve could not be stronger." Enfirad: "But Praefan, most of the movement has been obliterated. Only a few of us have been able to escape imprisonment or death. What could possibly be done to help our cause now?" Praefan: "The defeat of Arcovan was a foreseeable event. I have established several back-up plans for such an occasion, Enfirad. I need you to track down the survivors, I will handle the rest." Enfirad: "Of course. Whatever you say, Praefan." Prologue The Secession War has been over for six months, and the separatist movement of Arcovan has been effectively neutralized. It's leader, however, has escaped as has a handful of it's most important members. One of the Galaxy's Most Wanted, Praefan Arterius, the nephew of Saren Arterius, is only safe in the lawless Terminus Systems. It is here that he will begin to reincarnate his fallen armies and seek out his goal of complete and total reform for the Turian Hierarchy. A new ship commander, Malakai, is contacted by a new admiral of the turian navy via video transmission after patrolling the outer-colonies. Malakai: "Most of the colonies are atleast half way through with rebuilding, if they aren't completely finished. Much of the tension has been lessened aswell -- things are finally starting to look up." Drakera: "That is exceptional news my old friend. Peace and order should retake our society within a few months by this rate." Malakai: "I hope so, Admiral. There are still turians with a lot of hatred in their heart, most of it directed at us." Drakera: "They'll come to their sense eventually, Commander. Anyway, the Primarchs have asked me to have a select few officers join me on a trip to Palaven for an honor ceremony -- I have selected you." Malakai: "Me, I don't think I've earned a privilege like that, Admiral. Maybe you should choose another." Drakera: "You have displayed leadership and courage during the Secession War that I have never seen before. Not choosing you would be a discredit to my own judgment." Malakai: "I -- Thank you, Admiral. I would be honored to take part in the ceremony." Drakera: "That is good news, Commander. Make your way to Palaven immediately." Meanwhile in Nos Astra Enfirad: "Schillix, It's good to see you after all this time." Schillix: "Enfirad?! My friend, how did you manage to find me?" Enfirad: "If I were truly your friend, would I have to track you down like some sort of varren?!" Schillix: "I can see that this isn't just a friendly visit. What do you want?" Enfirad: "Praefan is alive and he wants the survivors of Arcovan to come to Omega. He's planning something big. Schillix: "So Praefan survived the war, huh? What the hell, I'll see what he has for me." Chapter 1: Celebration The influx of ships to Palaven was incredible. Turians from all across the galaxy made their way to the homeworld for one reason; to honor those that protected the Hierarchy. Being of increasingly high standing, Admiral Drakera was one of the first to arrive on Palaven. His ship docked at a bay platform and as he exited his vessel, he was intercepted by Admiral Dromitus. Chapter 2: Conscription Chapter 3: Execution Category:Fan Fiction